


Five Nights at Freddie's

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [26]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: Humour, M/M, Sam and Cas play video games, horror games, it's a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Sam suggests that he and Cas play Five Nights at Freddie's.





	

Sam had suggested they did it.

He wasn't quite so sure now. Dealing with monsters everyday was one thing, watching as really fucking creepy animatronic animals traversed the empty dark and fuzzy CCTV footage of an even creepier dinner.

Dean had gone out on a supply run, so all of the lights in the bunker were off and two sets of headphones were plugged into Sam's laptop. Cas's hands were clamped onto the edge of the table. His blue eyes were wide. Sam didn't feel much better.

With a shaking hand Sam went to check some of the other rooms.

"WHERE did they GO!?" Cas nearly yelled.

"There's one there," Sam said. "Where are the others." He clicked to go back to the room.

"THERE IT'S THERE!" Cas yelled. "IN THE FUCKING WINDOW!" Sam was shocked to hear Cas swear. "SAM SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR!" Sam tried but it was too late.

The pair of them screamed and at that moment the light flicked on.

"What are you guys doing?" Dean asked.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled. Sam was pretty sure the angel had zapped over. "Sam had me play this really scary game. I don't like the rabbit Dean."

"Huggy Bear, it's okay," Dean wrapped his arms around the shaking angel and glared at his brother. "Sammy turn that off." It was then that Dean noticed Sam was just as terrified as Cas. He sighed. "Come here Sammy."

Dean suddenly had his arms full of shaking angel and cowering Moose.


End file.
